


By Her Lead

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The German Reaper's branch office party isn't exactly what Sascha would call exciting. But her partner Rudgar is determined to see her have a good time, regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Her Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> I headcanon and write Sascha to be a girl. I am aware that most people see her/him as a boy after the fan Translator translated the gender neutral pronoun as a male pronoun. (The actual pronoun is used by boys and tomboys/free spirited girls so Sascha's gender is still undetermined.) Please do not try to "correct" me on Sascha's gender.

She leaned in closer to the mirror, blinking at her reflection from behind her large white framed glasses. She hardly recognized herself. Her lips painted a soft pink, green-gold eyes lined with black and shadowed with a touch of color to make them pop, her cheeks tinted ever so slightly with blush. Makeup wasn't a normal thing for her, and it almost felt uncomfortably heavy on her skin.

Her dark brown hair was too short to do much to, so she had left it as is aside from the rhinestone studded hair clip she thought would be a nice touch.

She sighed and stepped back to look at the rest of her reflection.  Her small shoulders were bare; a thing she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with so much skin showing. Normally she liked hiding her body under layers of oversized shirts and cardigans. But tonight was special.

With another sigh she took hold of her blue skirts and tugged at them, turning around to see herself in the mirror at new angles. Her feet supported Mary-Jane shoes paired with tights.

"No matter how I look at myself, I look like a girl!" she huffed before remembering she was one.

"Oh, right…" She laughed at herself, "I guess I have been working too much lately. He was right; I do need to get out of the Library more."

A knock at her door caught her attention, "Sascha? Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late." A male voice inquired.

Sascha spun around, enjoying the way her skirts flared out around her legs as she did so, and rushed over to yank open the door.

Her partner Ludger stood on the other side dressed in a sharp tux, his ascot and vest a blue matching her dress. She laughed in delight, "You remind me of a penguin that got too cold!"

Ludger's cheeks turned red, "Impossible, they live in the frigid artic year round and never turn blue." He adjusted his glasses and tried to hide how he took in her own dolled up look, his usually annoyed expression softening.

"You look very beautiful this evening."

"Do I?" Sascha looked down at herself, "I like the skirt, it's fun when I spin around. But the makeup will not be touching my face again. It's way too much work to be this uncomfortable!"

"It's only for a few hours, and then you can take a nice shower and scrub it all off again." He reassured her as he offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"I'm…still not sure I want to go." She admitted in a small voice.

Ludger frowned, "You aren't going to stand me up are you?"

"No! I just…would rather do something else…with you…"

With a sigh, he pulled her into a gentle hug, "I know it's not what you are used to, and there will be a lot of people you don't know there, but I'll be with you the whole time. Besides, I promised you we could dance. I'll take you on a more comfortable date next weekend. Just the two of us, a war movie, and some of your favorite snacks. How does that sound?"

"Yes! In our pajamas, too!"

Ludger laughed, "In our pajamas, too." He agreed as she finally took his arm.

 

 

Sascha sighed, sitting at the table, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth, "Why is our office parties so formal? I prefer what they have over in England…"

"Oh?" Ludger raised an eyebrow at her as he set down his glass of Champagne, "You would prefer it if we all acted undignified, dancing atop tables like animals?"

"Yes! At least there is action! What do we have? Fancy food that hardly fills your belly, and candles…"

"We also have music." He stood up and held his hand out to her, "We could dance."

"On our table?" she asked, hopeful.

"Of course not! That's dangerous. Besides, we have a dance floor."

Ludger pulled Sascha to her feet and lead her out onto the dance floor, which already had couples swaying to the soft classical music the quartet filled the hall with.

Sascha turned and grinned, placing her hand on her partner's hip and took his hand with her other one.

"You are supposed to place your hand on my shoulder…"

She shook her head, "Trust me, you don't want me to follow. I don't do it so well and always step on people's toes. Screw what is 'proper' and let me lead."

The taller reaper chuckled and gave a small nod, allowing the dance to go her way. At least she'd be enjoying herself more. He placed his hand on her shoulder and allowed her to lead him around the dance floor with surprising grace, even as the song came to an end and she dipped him. In his shock, he only saw a glimpse of her smiling face before her lips were upon his; soft and like silk upon his.

She tasted like strawberries…

"Thank you for making this evening more enjoyable, Ludger." She whispered into his ear before she let him stand back up.

Ludger cleared his throat, his cheeks pink, "Well then, shall we share a few more dances before we slip out?" he asked, positioning himself for the next dance.

 

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
